


Memories

by lenvast



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Abuse, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Non-Con, Implied abuse, Kinda Magnus/Taako, Other, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, all in all lots of warning tags, also one kink for Sazed, at least a bit, implied rape, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenvast/pseuds/lenvast
Summary: “Look at you, you haven’t aged a day.”Years of having that deep voice surprise him, thankfully, means that Taako doesn’t flinch.He doesn’t want to turn around, but Sazed already rests his hands on the counter on either side of him, trapping him between the large-built human and the bar table.// While on a longer mission, Tres Horny Boys settle in an inn and Taako decides to go out.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> \- Is set somewhere before the Eleventh Hour, so Taako doesn't know about Sazed poisoning the Sizzling audience.  
> \- Note for IRL: kinks are not bad. Non-con is. This is all fiction however, so what I wrote turned up like this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Even before he can recognise the voice that carries over the buzzing of the busy pub, his ears twitch in familiar fear. He is alone, his teammates having decided not to join him in an impromptu bar-hopping-get-laid trip. And now, Taako wishes he was anywhere else but here.

“Look at you, you haven’t aged a day.”

Years of having that deep voice surprise him, thankfully, means that Taako doesn’t flinch. 

He doesn’t want to turn around, but Sazed already rests his hands on the counter on either side of him, trapping him between the large-built human and the bar table.

“Hmm? No greeting for your _daddy_ , Tiny?” 

 

_Hot breath in his ear._

_Strong arms holding him close._

_Shouting, a fist in his hair, a sharp pain in his neck._

_Pain._

_Pain._

 

“I thought we weren’t on speaking terms”, Taako answers instead, still facing forward, and takes a sip of his glass. Sazed gripped his wrist, harder than necessary.

“Are you sure you can handle that drink? Alcohol makes you _sloppy_ , T.”

 

_A slap on his face. Contempt._

_Shards of glass prick his fingertips, his hand shakes, his voice squeaks, his heart trembles, his knees wobble, his -_

 

“Alcohol makes you violent, Sazed. Let go.” And to Taako’s surprise, he does. And backs away.

Only to sit next to him.

“You said you forgave me, Taako. You said it’s okay.”

Taako’s braid whips against his neck as he turns to look at him in shock. Sazed orders a drink - _hard liquor, of course_ \- but Taako’s mind can only focus on one thing.

_He used his name._

Sazed stares ahead while waiting for his order, not acknowledging Taako’s presence. A pang shoots through his chest, and he doesn’t know why. He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Sazed accepts his drink, and Taako’s mind is racing and empty at the same time. This… this doesn’t feel threatening. Sazed is giving him space. He is sorry for what he has done. Bringing it up is bad. It hurt him just as much as it hurt Taako. He is being selfish. 

“I… sorry for bringing it up”

Sazed sighs and shrugs, “You know how to hurt me, T.”

Taako winces as another pang shots through him. He turns to face forward again, trying to look unaffected.

“It’s my specialty, bubbeleh”, he takes a sip to finish his drink, and thinks about ordering another. Or maybe he shouldn’t. Yeah, he really shouldn't.

Sazed laughs at the nickname, and a smile breaks into his face. He turns to Taako, leaning on the bar with one arm.

“So, what have you been up to?”

It is unexpected, but Taako likes this new, more considerate Sazed. A smile creeps onto his face as well and he mimics the other’s gesture of leaning on the counter.

“Hmm, mostly mercenary stuff. You know, hush hush and all that, but it’s kind of a big gig.”

“Oh, you cook there?”

The casual question feels like being hit by a boulder, but Taako decides to give Sazed the benefit of the doubt. He doesn’t mean it in a belittling way. He doesn’t mean to bring up the past. He just tries to be nice, after all these years apart.

“No.. I fight”, he says, hesitantly, watching Sazed’s expression turn from a smile to a slight frown. Seeing Taako turn pale, however, Sazed shakes his head.

“I’m sure you can defend yourself, it’s not that, T. Just… I worry, okay? You’re not built that way.”

“I use magic”, Taako offers, a bit self conscious about his smaller and shorter, non-muscular frame. He shifts in his seat and straightens his back, his hands fall to his lap. Sazed’s frown deepens.

“Spell slots, Tiny. What if they run out?”

Is he.. really that concerned about him? Taako fights off whatever feeling is about to rise in his throat.

“I’m not there alone, you know”, he offers, weakly, as Sazed’s hands clasp around his own.

“But you’re _here_ alone”, he states, and Taako nods.

“How many spell slots do you have?” It is more of an order than a question, and something in Taako’s brain starts to ring a bell. He tries to pull his hands away but Sazed’s hold only tightens.

“Please, let -“ Taako’s breath hitches in his throat, his eyes start to sting.

No, this isn’t happening. Not again. 

_No, not again._

Sazed leans in close and his shadow seems to swallow Taako whole.

“Daddy always gets what he wants, Tiny. You know that.”

He tries to rip his hands away, to grab his Umbrastaff, to no avail. Every spell he has ever known has vanished from his mind, panic sets in and he freezes.

 

_Pain._

_Hands on his throat, tighter._

 

Sazed leans in, closer, to whisper into his ear.

“They don’t know what you’re _really_ like, Tiny. But they will find out, and when they do, you will be all alone again.”

_“You’re never alone, sillystring”_ , retaliates a voice in his head. It is strangely familiar although Taako cannot place it, and it grounds him back to the moment, back to his body, back to his senses.

“No”, Taako says, forcefully, and turns to look Sazed square in the face.

“I am not alone, and the boner squad targets people _just like you_ , and you know what? We kill them. We. Kill. _You_.”

Sazed leans back, clearly sizing up both him and his words.

“Fine”, he finally says, letting his grip loosen. Taako pulls his hands away from his.

“But if I were you, _dear_ ”, he continues, eyes fixated on the relieved elf, “I would be careful. You are not the only one who has killed. The next time you are alone, fear the shadows.”

A shiver runs down Taako’s back. That _definitely_ is a threat.

Sazed stands up, leaves coins on the counter as a tip for the bartender, and before Taako could let out a sigh of relief, he plants a quick peck on his forehead and departs.

It burns.

_It burns, and he flinches._

A shaky hand finds its way into his robes and he pulls a out a stone the size of his palm.

“Um, Magnus?” He speaks into it, voice cracking. After ten seconds that feel like two hours, a worried voice is on the other end.

“Taako, you okay? You sound shaky.”

“Uh, yes, about that. You need to pick me up from the Pony House”, and almost as an afterthought he adds, “please?”

A few seconds pass, then, “Do you need me to wake Merle up?”

Taako throws some coins onto the bar as he thinks, and gestures towards a bottle of water to the bartender.

“No, let him sleep. I just need some muscle, that’s all.”

It doesn’t take Magnus long to throw the doors open and rush into the pub, his Railsplitter barely missing the door frame. A few patrons turn to look, but soon return to their drinks. Taako is already by the door, having gulped down the bottle of water in one go, a tight grip on his Umbrastaff. 

Magnus quickly scans the room but finds nothing indicating immediate danger, and lets himself relax.

“You ready to -“

“Yes, let’s go my dude. My beauty sleep is waiting”, Taako answers airily and waltzes past him and through the doors.

“.. You don’t sleep”, Magnus remarks to no-one in particular, and follows him.

They walk in silence for a while. The dark streets are quiet, only a few merry shouts can be heard from one pub or another. 

“So, wanna talk about it?” Magnus asks, and Taako thinks he is prying.

“Nah.”

 

—

 

As they get closer to their inn, Taako’s ears flick back and his expression sours. Magnus seems to have noticed this, and turns his head to the side to sneak a glance behind them.

Then Magnus hears it too. Footsteps are following them. Taako stops and whirls around only to find shadows.

“What do you want, Sazed? I am _this close_ ”, he accentuates his words by throwing his hands, Umbrastaff and all, into the air, “to sending you to the Raven Queen.” His tone is certain, showing anger and frustration, but in his heart he knows Sazed sees through the act.

Magnus turns around as well, deciding to stay silent - for the time being.

“I was just sizing up your muscle man here”, a deep voice comes from the shadows, and Sazed steps into the light cast by a nearby house’s window. Taako takes a step back, involuntarily.

“Seems pretty strong, I give you that”, and he casts a rare, appreciative smile towards Magnus before he turns to look back at Taako. 

“You will need those muscular arms, Tiny, to carry you home after I’m done with you. Now be a dear and come with daddy while he still has some patience left.”

Before anyone realises, Magnus has already gripped his Railsplitter and points it at Sazed. They all know that the distance between them is the only thing keeping the axe from grinding into Sazed’s neck. 

“No-one speaks to Taako like that”, Magnus says, now knowing the reason Taako had called him. This man talks about Taako like they have history - _bad_ history.

“Oh, come on, big man”, Sazed smirks, “Like you haven’t thought about that pretty mouth around -“

“Sazed”, Taako pleads, weakly, knowing it is to no avail.

“- your _cock_ ”, Taako winces, Sazed’s smirk widens, and Magnus rushes in.

The Railsplitter now _is_ on his neck, a lone speck of blood slowly drips down its sharp edge, daring him to continue.

“Hmm”, he hums instead, glances at the axe and takes a step back towards the shadows, “Looks like you haven’t gotten there yet.”

“Magnus isn’t a sick fuck like you!” Taako yells, surprising even himself at the volume. The Umbrastaff rises in his hand, on its own, to point straight at Sazed - or what was visible of him. Magnus almost turns to look at his teammate, but keeps his eyes on the offending man. He will not loose him from his sight, will not give him the upper hand he so clearly wants.

Three things happen at the exact same time.

“Really?” Sazed contests, the Umbrastaff shoots flames of fire, and the light shining through the window is shut off.

Magnus takes quick steps back and manages to evade the flames, leaving the other man to fend for his own. Sazed’s arm rises to shield his face just in time, taking the burn damage instead.

It is the first time Taako has heard Sazed cry out in pain. 

It feels good.

“Fuck!” Sazed curses, slapping his arm with the opposite hand to distinguish the flames eating away at his long sleeve. Taako drops the Umbrastaff as if it is burning him.

It shouldn’t feel good. He is nothing like Sazed.

Or maybe he is.

His eyes sting and he takes a step back. Luckily Sazed does not retaliate (how could he, he cannot get through Magnus to him) and cursing his burns, retreats. Magnus dares to lower his axe and turns to his friend.

It does not take even a second for strong arms to envelope him in a soothing embrace.

Taako sighs. He tells himself it is not out of relief.

“You’re more to me than muscle, my man. He’s a sick shit.” Magnus reads it as a thank-you. 

“You’re welcome.”

Taako shakes his head, “Dude, that’s sappy. You sap-face.”

“I love you too”, Magnus buries his face into Taako’s hair. 

“UGH watch the tooth decay!” Taako protests, but does not try to shake himself loose.

“Yeah, yeah”, Magnus mutters before letting go. He starts to head to their inn, and it only takes Taako a few seconds to realise he is now cold, and follow in suit. 

 

-

 

There are no lights in the room, but when they enter, Merle sits up. 

“Everything okay?” He asks, and Taako nods. Magnus shakes his head but decides against saying anything, and plops down on his bed, laying Railsplitter onto the ground next to it.

“Magnus was out the door before I could be offended about the muscle thing”, Merle yawns and lies back down.

“Didn’t want to wake you, old man”, Taako replies simply and climbs onto his bunk bed above Magnus’s. His voice is little creaky, but Merle doesn’t comment on it - he is probably sound asleep already. Magnus, however, frowns. He looks up at the underside of Taako’s bed.

“Hey, you.. dunno, wanna talk about it?” The silence lasted one, two, five seconds. Then Taako peeks down at him from his bed.

“Maybe some other time. Thanks tho’, Maggie” Taako said quietly. 

“And now stop pestering me, you need your beauty sleep you thug”, he adds as an afterthought, and pulls his head back.

Taako hides under his blanket. He wishes he could sleep, get knocked out for a few hours. Run away from thoughts for a while. They always come back in the dark of the night.

 

_“Look at that, you are good at something, Tiny. Keep going and you will get a prize”, Sazed smirks down at him and strokes his cheek. Taako flinches, but luckily the signal of fear is ignored. He probably will not be so lucky next time though._

_“What do you say to that, Tiny?”_

 

A shaky exhale escapes his lips.

Maybe next time he can snuggle up to Magnus’ side and listen to his quiet snores until the images in his head disappear. 

_Yeah._

Maybe next time Magnus can protect him from himself.


End file.
